Qu'est ce que le bonheur?
by Une personne dans le monde
Summary: Un petit OS Faberry tout mignon, tout guimauve. Rahcel réfléchit à une phrase et y répond en regardant devant elle. Petit spoiler de la saison 6 par contre :)


**_Je me lance dans mon premier OS Faberry, tout simple, sans prise de t^te et sans avoir à beaucoup réfléchir ^^  
_**

 ** _On dit merci à l'heure passée dans l'avion qui m'a permise de faire passer mon brouillon en OS prêt à être publié. :) je vous laisse à la lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review ;)_**

 ** _Tchuss!_**

* * *

 **Qu'est ce que le bonheur?**

Ce matin la, je réfléchissait à une phrase que j'avais lu dans un livre : "qu'est ce que le vrai bonheur après tout ?"  
Quand j'entendis:

 _"maman maman maman maman!"_ Oh non.. Pas dès le matin...

 _"quoi?"_ Répondit-je d'un ton lasse

 _"c'est trop cool! Y'a de la neige partout regarde maman!"_ Cria une fillette blonde plus excitée qu'une puce

 _"OK j'ai compris.. Je me lève"_ dit-je de mauvaise fois mais un sourire accroché à mes lèvres. Tan pis, je réfléchirait a la question à un autre moment.

Je fila me préparer en vitesse et sorti de la maison, un café bouillant a la main, regardant ma belle blonde jouer comme une enfant dans la neige. Cette vision me fit sourire. Quel merveilleux tableau: Ma femme, Quinn entrain de faire un bonhomme de neige avec notre fille Barbra et son grand frère Kyle.

Notre histoire a été compliquée et on a mis du temps à construire tout ce qu'on a. Certes, au lycée on se détestait mais après, quand elle est partie à Yale et que de mon côté je suis partie à New York, on est devenue amies. Aussi bizarre que ça parait de l'être, ça l'était. Pendant ses jours de vacances elle venait nous voir, Santana Kurt et moi. Et bizarrement ça me faisait toujours un pincement au Cœur de la voir repartir à Yale. Je ne me posais pas de questions sur ça au début mais ce pincement était de plus en plus présent. Alors j'avais réfléchi, je m'étais questionnée pendant plusieurs jours. C'était du a l'amitié? A plus? Au bout d'un certain temps, j'avais répondu a ma question. Ce pincement au Cœur était du à plus. Je commençais a tomber amoureuse de Quinn. Mais je savais que je me faisais du mal à me l'avouer sachant qu'elle était en couple avec un étudiant depuis bientôt un an. Je ne su qu'elle m'aimait aussi que le soir de notre fête annuelle du Glee club. Cette fête c'était un peu comme des retrouvailles de famille. Tous les membres du Glee club étaient la et on faisait la fête jusqu'à ne plus savoir ou on était et comment on s'appelait. Cette année la, la fête était chez nous. Alors arrivé au petit matin, quand tout le monde était affalé les uns sur les autres dans le salon a même le sol, j'allais dans mon lit et fut bien vite rejoins par un corps chaud qui se pressa contre moi. Je pensais que c'était Kurt puisqu'on avait l'habitude de dormir ensemble parfois mais lorsque je senti une poitrine, je me dis qu'a moins que Kurt ne s'en soit faite greffer une, ce n'était pas lui. Un souffle contre mon épaule, un bras qui me retourne, des lèvres sur les miennes. Ça c'est passé comme ça. On aurait pu mettre ça sur le compte de l'alcool mais Quinn n'avait presque pas bu ce soir la. C'est également ce jour ci qu'on fit l'amour pour la première fois. Magique était le seul mot qui me venait a l'esprit après.  
Depuis, on c'était avoué nos sentiments et tout s'était rapidement fait. On avait choisi d'habiter dans mon appartement puisque Kurt était parti habiter avec Blaine, Santana avait fait de même avec Brittany, après leur mariage. Puis un an après, elle me demandait ma main. Ce fut le plus beau jour de ma vie. Lui, et la naissance de nos deux merveilleux enfants. Leur père biologique était Kurt, il y avait tenu comme j'avais tenu à être la mère porteuse de leur fille.  
Et nous voila la, heureuses, Quinn et moi, avec nos deux merveilleux, fabuleux, géniaux! enfants et toute notre petit bulle de bonheur autour de nous.

Un brusque _"maman!"_ Me ramena à la réalité alors que je divaguait toujours, un grand sourire presque niais accroché à mes lèvres.

 _"oui?"_ Dit je, ne perdant pas mon sourire

 _"tu viens pas faire avec nous Mr snowman?"_

 _"qui est ce?"_ Demandais-je à Kyle

 _"ba le bonhomme de neige!"_ Me répondit le petit brun comme si c'était évident

 _"je fini mon café d'abord._ Je m'appuya contre la rambarde. _Joue un peu avec ta sœur aussi"_

 _"mais elle arrête pas de le détruire!"_ Dit Kyle en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine et en faisant une moue boudeuse.  
Rachel soupira et regarda sa femme qui était morte de rire et ne faisait rien pour aider leur fils.

Voila ce que c'est que le vrai bonheur. C'est simple, et fait d'amour.


End file.
